They knew then
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: Her eyes solemn and glaring, a few shouts here and there, begging secretly for him to say those words. As she turned he grabbed her, and those words escaped, a kiss to follow, a tear after. It was wrong. They knew then. Oneshot.RenaxShugo


**Haven't done a fic for these two in a while, So thought I'd just throw a one-shot out there tee-hee... they need some lovin'**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea for this random short drabble. **

**Warning: RenaxShugo love, a little bit more than sibling love, don't like…whelp go on and read and flame if your heart feels content to do so, that just means more reviews for me haha

* * *

**

At age 5 it was thunderstorms, cold harsh winds with chilling rain that brought her to his bedside with those gleaming terrified, begging eyes. She would plead, which was highly unnecessary, to shimmy under the covers to reach his warm body, his arms encircling her waist as he pulled her in for comfort.

They did not know then.

At age 10 the arguments began to start, their mother and father battling with cruel words and soon the thunderstorms weren't the reason why she would come to his bed every night, begging for comfort in those glistening beautiful, magnetic eyes. She would sob with sadness as his warm body held onto her shaking form.

They did not know then.

At age 12 talks of separation was amongst them, but it didn't worry them, now school was what ailed them, boys chasing after Rena, his little twin_ sister_. Yet still, she would come to his bed and after some reassurance with a small laugh or two, words kept in secrets only to be seen through their eyes, she would inform him that he was the only 'man' in her life (for he did not like to be called little boy) and gently kiss his nose as his warm body, once again, embraced her own.

I think they knew then.

At age 14 they played a game, a very realistic game. They were no longer living together, separated through divorce, their parents' divorce that is ( but if they were older you probably couldn't tell). She was lost to him then, infatuated with a white haired 'knight' and then placed into a coma by the deadly game's will. She would come to his bed all the same in his dreams. _Shugo_. Her eyes declared for him to save her, him being her _hero_. And he had saved her.

They knew then.

At age 18 they were ready for college, separate colleges. She had a boyfriend then, and he had recently broke up with a girl he wasn't initially fond of. The night before leaving the country she had come to his bed, a bed no longer the little Shugo's bed but one he bought entirely on his own, in his own apartment. Her eyes solemn and glaring, a few shouts here and there, begging secretly for him to say those words. As she turned he grabbed her, and those words escaped, a kiss to follow, a tear after. It was _wrong_.

They knew that then.

At age 21 she was to be wed, early to all it seemed, and escaped to them they knew. Her fiancé was at the altar waiting for her, and _he_ was in the back _with _her. He told her once again, and this time, after the kiss, hoarse simple fleeting words, soon they were fleeting themselves. She walked down that aisle, he watched her, just as he had since they were five, and he watched her, _his _Rena. He watched her say "I don't".

I think _they_ knew then.

At age 23 they were living together, it was neither thunderstorms, arguments, separation, nor dreams that brought her to his bedside with those lust filled eyes only sub dubbed by undying love. And he mirrored those gorgeous eyes. She would cuddle up to him, after each body was warm, no _hot, _sweaty and exhausted, yet in eternal bliss after previous actions had subsided. He would smile lazily, musing how she was in his arms finally and forever. Mom and Dad, suspicion from age eighteen had barged in. Eyes wide...

_They _knew then.

At age 39 he was watching her, just like he had always done, laying there quietly, peacefully, still totally head over heels in love with her. The bangs on her face were brushed aside softly, due to the light breathing, he pushed the bangs behind her ears. No eyes were there to look back at him, no glamorous, everlasting love requited as he bestowed upon her this very moment. Everyone had left already, condolences given. He bent down and kissed her pale, non-breathing face. A single tear escaping from, he once had thought dried up eyes.

He loved her.

He _had_ always loved her, more than anyone can ever love another being.

She loved him.

She _had_ always loved him, beyond life and death itself.

They knew then. They all knew then.

**Sad ending I know, I guess I was just in the angst mood, anyways Too-la-loo RenaxShugo forever!**


End file.
